Lettuce's Story
by chirpy
Summary: Lettuce loves Ryou, but she is positive he hates her. That is, until she gets seriously injured becuase of him. However, he doesn't know that it was his fault. LettucexRyou story, I don't really have a story plan, I'm just adding stuff as I go along, so t
1. Chp 1 broken shards

Disclaimer: Chirpy does not own Tokyo Mew Mew

Chirpy: yeah, say what you like. OK FINE I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. A girl can dream, can't she?

THE BEGINNING OF………………..My story! Yay-ful!

Lettuce's story

I looked into the mirror and sighed. What a sad life I have. I'm shy, have huge glasses, and nobody really

likes me. I grabbed my waiter's uniform and dashed out the door. Café Mew Mew was coming into view. I

walked slowly up to the front door. Sigh. I went in. Pudding was jumping all over the place, and Mint,

Ichigo, and Zakuro were doing the best they could to keep chaos from breaking out all over. Ryou gave me

a cold stare. I flinched from his look. He looked like he hated and despised me with disgust. This was one

of the reasons I hated coming inside Café Mew Mew. I had a feeling that Ryou wanted to destroy me. How

could I ever tell him how I felt about him? I couldn't. Not now, not ever. It would never happen. Just live

through it, Lettuce. I went up to the first customer."W-welcome to Café Mew Mew. May I take your

order?" Soon they had their wonderful coffee and I went to clean up their plates. As I carefully brought the

plate, wet with coffee, back to the dishwashing room, my fingers slipped on the scalding liquid and the

ceramic dropped to the floor. It didn't break, but Ryou gave me the look anyway. Soon it was the

afternoon, and I knew it would only be awhile until I couldn't even stay in the same room with him

anymore. The dainty break bell rung, and I set down my plates on the counter. Mint came over.

"Lettuce, you don't look good. Are you ok?" Mint had a sweet side that not everybody could see. "Yeah,

I'm ok..""Are you sure?" "Yes, Minto." I went back to work.. The bell rang three more

times, and all the girls had their breaks except Ichigo. Her bell rang, and she ran over to flirt with Ryou. A

couple came into the Café. The girl had black short hair like mine, and the guy and light brown hair and

was cut like Ryou's. They sat down and waited for a waitress. All the other girls were busy, and I didn't

want to serve them! But my legs brought me over and my mouth opened. "May I take your order?"

"Yes please, two shortcakes please. One fork!" She said happily. I nodded and felt tears welling

up inside my eyes. I brought them their cake, and went to clean up another table. I say a crumb-filled plate

and took it up. The couple was whispering to other, kissing, and sharing cakes. My eyes got even wetter

than they already were. The world got blurry, and my plate dropped from my hands. It hit the floor and fell

into a million tiny shards that spilled all over the floor. A million drops of tears fell from my eyes, and I

slipped on the floor and landed on the shards. I felt them pierce my skin, and blood leaked out of me. I felt

dizzy, and the last thing I saw with my blurry vision was Ryou's face over me.

Phew! I finished. Hope you like it. Review please, and I will except constructive criticism, but no pointless stupid flames that barely have anything to do with the story. THANKS! )


	2. Ls chp 2 hospital

Disclaimer: Chirpy does not own Tokyo Mew Mew

Sigh. I have the flu and the computer just deleted this chapter. I am rewriting it now. Waaaaah.

Well here I go.

White. All I saw was white. I saw yellow-blond. RYOU! No, it wasn't Ryou. It was a nurse. A nurse? So

That means…I'm in a hospital! Oh………..I remembered what happened yesterday. I sat up and all the

blood rushed to my head. The nurse rushed over. "Be careful! You have cuts all over you!" I twisted my

head around and gasped. Red lines ran up and down my back and onto my arms and neck. I began to feel

dizzy, until I heard a familiar voice. "Somebody slap her, the hospital bill is a trillion dollars na no da!"

Pudding! I looked to the door. Ryou picked her up and hung her over his shoulder. "Quiet, Pudding. Are

you feeling better Lettuce?" Scarlet rushed across my face. "Ryou, I'm so sorry! I'll pay for the plate

and damages and I have to call my parents to pay for this bill—" Ryou cut me off. "Don't worry Retasu.

I paid for the bill already. It wasn't a 'trillion dollars na no da," Pudding smacked his back, but it didn't

even effect him. All the mews lined up behind him. I waved weakly at them. They smiled at me and handed

me get-well-flowers. The nurse glanced at her clock. "Out! Out! All of you! Ugh, I feel like Madam

Pomfrey from Harry Potter! Visisting hours are over!" She shooed them out, but Ryou broke past her and

tossed me a green envelope. "Thanks." I muttered, still sad that I broke the plate, and Ryou had to pay the

bill, and a whole bunch of other things that stupid, like me. I put the envelope aside on the bedside table.

There was a document there. It was the bill! I picked it up and saw that they hospital was charging

**$2,000 ! **I almost yelled out loud, THIS FREAKIN HOSPITAL FREAKIN OVER

CHARGED! Although I never cussed. Ryou probably hates me even more. He paid my

bill for me. This wasn't fair! An hour passed, and visitors could come by again. Ichigo bounced into the

room. She glanced at the envelope. "Oh! You got an invitation too! Hehe! Another girl to share Ryou

with!" She said jokingly. In a more serious tone, she added, "Should I open it for you?" I nodded and she

took out a green-laced card.

Dearest Retasu, Please attend Mr. Shirogane's annual ball , We are looking forward to seeing you there. Please be there by 10 p.m. 

Ryou Shirogane

I smiled. At least he'd let me attend his ball. Ichigo looked into the envelope. "There's a note

here. I didn't get a note…….." Her voice trailed off as she read the note. Quickly rage took over

and she tore the note in half. Ichigo threw the ripped note at me. "WHY? WHY? WHY DOES IT

HAVE TO BE YOU! YOU MUST HAVE DRUGGED HIM! I KNEW IT! YOU"RE THE WORST

PERSON ALIVE!" She sobbed and ran out of the room. I picked up the note and began to read.

YAY I FINISHED READ NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT WHAT THE NOTE SAID!


	3. Ls chp 3 scars remind us

Ello everybody! Welcome to chappie three! Ok disclaimer-man, you're up!

Disclaimer-dude: Chirpy does not own Tokyo Mew Mew and if she did she would be

livin' large, not writing a silly fan fic.

Chirpy:……………..yes, whatever he said. Now I shall continue: Lettuce's Story!

Chp 3--Scars Remind Us…

I took the note in her scarred hands and began to read.

_Lettuce, you have been, a clumsy, but my favorite waiter and Café Mew Mew. You _

_are also my favorite, favorite girl. I want to take you in my arms and hold you forever_

_and hope and annoying Ichigo doesn't come along. I usually never give out my deepest_

_secrets, but for you I feel…so much different. Retasu, I love you. I love you more than_

_I love the sky is big. I would gladly pay a hospital bill, as long as I could be near you. _

_Smell your delicious hair. Touch your pale skin. I don't want you to like me back. I _

_want you to love me. There is one more thing that I must tell you_

The note cut off. Ichigo had actually ripped off the ending of the note, too! I felt mad,

surprised, relieved, blissful and………I couldn't believe it. I was a little angry at Ryou.

Why? I-I can't be mad at him! Then I saw. Scars up and down my back. My arms. My

neck. My legs. My head. They were only little cuts but little adds up to a lot. But

First…I needed to find out what the rest of the note said. I wouldn't care if it said a

simple I love you or a note about the ball. I want Ryou. I realized that Ryou meant

much more to me than scars layering my body, I would dip my self in Tabasco Sauce

And be dragged from city to city my motorbike, as long as I could see Ryou. Slowly I

climbed out of the warm wonderful bed onto the hard cold tile. I was in a patient's

gown, what could I wear? Across the hall was a coat closet. I walked over to it and

opened it. Inside were freaky coats that looked like they were made out of goat's hair.

I saw one pale brown trench coat, it looked like Deep Blue's. I shook my head,

laughing. Why was I thinking about Ichigo's lovesick donkey? (the OTHER one) The

coat looked like it flew out from one of those detective movies. I put it on and

buttoned every single pin. Quickly I stole some nurse's shoes and high-tailed it outta

there! When I arrived at Ichigo's house, I went around back. Luckily there was no

fence. From previous visits to her house, I knew where her room was. Also I could hear

her throwing a temper tantrum.

"NO! It can't be! IITS NOT HER! HE ONLY WROTE THAT FOR FUN! (sob) Mum!

You've GOTTA SUE RETASU!"

"Honey, we are NOT going to sue Lettuce and that's final. What did 'he' write

for fun? And what are you holding in your hand, paper?"

"Its nothing mom! Arghh! Can't you just accept the fact that Lettuce is a lying stealing

cheater?"

"Ichigo, lower your voice right now. And give me that! Go to your room! You

have a serious problem and you are to stay in that room until you are calm!"

I saw the silhouette of her mom take the note and leave into the kitchen. I opened the

deck doors and snuck in. Next to me was the entranceway into the kitchen. I ducked

low and crawled until I reached the counter where the note was sitting. I grabbed it

and ran outside.

_And that is to meet me at the Lost Lake Park tonight at midnight. If you _

_come… then I can be truthful with you._

Hey everybody I finished! Catch up next chappie!—Noises near the water?


	4. Chapter 4 Lake Visit

Lettuce's story chp 4! Yay! Time for story-telling! Time for Ryou and Retasu! YAY!

Disclaimer: Chirpy does not own Tokyo Mew Mew

Chirpy: Why do you just pop outta nowhere?

Ryou: Heeeey babe!

Chirpy: Ryou-kun!

Ryou: ahem

Chirpy: ok well on with the story!

Soon it was midnight, and I was at the park. It's actually really creepy at night. But who

cares. Ryou will be here for me, I hope. I hope I can trust him with my life. I---

"Retasu?" huh? I spun around. Ryou was there, wearing black cargo pants and a white

T-shirt. He walked up to me, and took my hands. "Retasu, the ball is tomorrow. You'll

be there, right?" I nodded. "Of course I will. I would never miss a chance to…."

He finished for me. "Be with me?" He traced the scars all over my back. "Retasu, I-I

can't believe this happened to you. Was it your clumsiness?" he joked. "It was you." I

managed to choke out. "Huh?" I heard a raven crow and splashes in the water. The

silence was so loud. I turned my back to him and spilled the beans on the whole story,

how I loved him so much. "Ryou…..why did you give me those stares? Do you hate

me?" I turned around again. Ryou was gone. My heart broke again. It dropped to the

bottom of my chest. "R-Ryou………." SPLASH! I looked towards the pond. A black-

gray shadow hovered above the pond. Is it an alien-infected animal? I might have to

change. I threw a rock at it. The rock passed through the mist. All of the sudden, the mist

took form. It looked like a….ghost? Ghosts weren't real! It looked like a freaky

dementor but creepier! Something in the water started thrashing around like crazy. It was-

Ichigo! Ryou appeared next to me. "You came back!" "I would never leave you. I

pushed her in the water. Turns out she was spying on us." "Sounds like something

she would do." Ichigo thrashed in the water until the was on shore. "Cough! Gasp-

w-why did hack didyou do that Ryou?" She slowly got up and stumbled towards

Ryou. Quickly she threw her arms around him and planted a kiss on his lips. He thrust

his arms forwards and pushed her off. Soaking, she fell on the floor. The ghost

disappeared into the air. Justice was done. Ryou turned to Lettuce. "Lettuce…what

were you talking about?" I shook my head. Why couldn't I just straight out tell him?

Words broke into my thoughts. "Retasu, you're caught up in your thoughts too much.

I lifted in my head to protest. Instead, I was caught up in a locked kiss with Ryou. The

moon shone even brighter as if trying to romanticize the moment. Ichigo gave a strangled

cry. I smiled in my kiss, and Ryou felt it, for he smiled back.

In the morning I woke up with heavy fluffy covers on me. Wha-? Where was I? Don't

tell me—I sat up. Ryou came out of another room. "Oh, you're awake. Welcome to my

humble shack! Don't worry, we didn't do anything….at least not that I remember!" I

looked out the window. HUMBLE SHACK! HIS "SHACK WAS BIGGER

THAN MINT'S PALACE! Well, at least I'm with him. Time to get ready…..

For the ball! (many more surprises to come, and all the Mews will get attention!)


End file.
